Renegade
by zog the angry chipmunk
Summary: A mysterious and dangerous new enemy appears, forcing a Makuta to ask for help.  For those interested, this spins off of the story 'Olmak'
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bionicle or any related copyrights, blah-de-blah. I'm not making money off this anyway.**

**Don't read if you haven't heard the following phrases: "Bara Magna", "Bionicle Stars"**

_500 years ago_

_Makuta Akarix laughed as he destroyed another village with gravity. He was on Arkah Nui, which had the highest population in the region. It used to, anyway. Akarix brought down the volcano in the middle of the island, spewing lava away from the ruined Ta- and Po- villages and towards the Ko- settlement. He looked proudly at the destroyed island. The only area left was the Ba-Matoran's section. He flew towards the Gravity village, already contemplating how best to destroy it._

_The Toa of Gravity watched the Makuta approach the only intact area of the island. The rest of his Toa team was either dead or captured, and he didn't know which was worse. Either way, it left him to face Akarix alone. Despite having the Kanohi Celix, Mask of Fate, he knew he didn't have a chance. He glanced behind him. The Matoran were evacuating, but he would need to buy some time for them. This would be difficult, as Akarix had just landed in front of him. The Makuta smiled. The last Toa was about to fall._

_The Toa of Gravity hit the ground hard. Having received several blows from Akarix, which he was unable to dodge, he had finally caught a solid blow to the stomach, sending him to the ground. Akarix chuckled, hoisting the Toa to his feet. "Your Matoran friends aren't faring any better than you, I'm afraid," said the Makuta, gesturing at the sinking boats. The Toa didn't answer, instead channeling all his gravity power to his arm. He abruptly slammed his elbow into the Makuta's stomach, sending Akarix flying. The Toa then slammed his opponent into the ground. The Makuta stood and said,"I am growing impatient." With that, he charged the startled Toa and triggered his Shatter ability. _

Spherus Magna, pres_e_nt

Tahu looked up in surprise. He had been told that the Toa Nuva had a visitor, but not who. As it turned out, it was a Makuta named Zivax. A tall being clad in blue and green armor and wearing a Mask of Levitation, he seemed very nervous about something other than the Toa in front of him. "What do you want?" asked Kopaka, aiming his Skyblaster. "Help." answered the Makuta.


	2. Old freinds an a new enemy

**Disclaimer: Why do we bother? You know I don't own anything. Fine, Bionicle is owned by Lego. (Not Farshtey, he just writes stuff.)**

499 years ago

_The ex-Toa of Gravity stumbled through the Dark Hunter's fortress, toward the Shadowed One. Entering the Shadowed One's chamber, he saw that being, along with numerous sentries, waiting for him. "Why did you come here?" inquired the Shadowed One. "To join with your group and destroy the Makuta. They destroyed my island, almost destroyed me, and I want revenge." "What are you, anyway? You don't look like a Toa." It was true. The being, originally a black-and-grey Toa of Gravity with a mask of fate, now looked every inch the Dark hunter. He wore a spiky black Mask of Flight, his grey parts were now transparent blue, and he had spiked stabilizing wings that doubled as boomerangs, a spiked laser rifle, gripping claws, and a tattered black cape. "I was almost destroyed by the Makuta. I am now in an exo-suit that lets me move." "Fine. Why should we recruit you?" As an answer, the Toa reached out and grabbed the training robot nearby. His claws tensed, and several thousand volts slammed the dummy, ripping it apart. The Toa whipped out a boomerang and sliced the falling dummy in half. Then, lifting the laser rifle, the Toa shot the bulls-eye several times. _

_As the dummy dropped, the Shadowed One asked, "But how can we trust you?" The Toa said, "Assign me a guard, whatever. Just let me at the Makuta and stand back."_

Present day

"There is a mysterious being attacking Makuta bases and he doesn't care for bystanders. He annihilated a whole island to get at a brotherhood base." Zivax, the green Makuta, explained. "Why couldn't you stop him if he's going after you?" asked Gali. "We tried. Almost no-one has fought him and survived, let alone won. However, with your Kaita forms and unique powers, you might be able." replied the Makuta, looking worried. "The pattern of his attacks shows he will hit a base near here soon, on a densely populated island." "We might as well go; we can beat him if it's a trap." Takanuva spoke up. "Fine, but keep your guard up." agreed Tahu.

Later, Kava Nui

The Toa found themselves in a small room, on the same island where they thought the attack would be. Tahu had called Xeon for backup, because something that could beat a Makuta had to be powerful. The Toa of Magnetism was supposed to be showing up within a few minutes. Just then, that blue being walked through the door. With him was a whole new group of Toa! "Didn't think I'd see you again." he said. "These are some friends of mine. Toa Takora," he introduced a tall, lean red and grey Toa of Fire with what looked like smokestacks on his shoulders and a Mask of Climate Tolerance, "Toa Hydrix," was a somewhat bulky, winged blue Toa of Water with a mask that looked like flowing water and let her find enemy weak points, "Toa Nuika," was a Toa of Psionics with a Celix, "Toa Kryx" was a Toa of Plasma with a Mata mask, allowing him to swap between Telekinesis, Information, Telepathy, Vision, Speed and Strength, and "Toa Arak" was a Toa of Ice with a Mask of Intangibility. All of them carried twin blades.

"Good to meet all of you," said Tahu "But we can't surprise the enemy with so many toa here." Xeon smiled, saying, "It's taken care of. There's a building near the fortress that I got Zivax to let us use. It's an old attack shelter for Makuta, so it'll mask our heat signature. It's big enough that almost all of us have our own rooms." Hydrix smirked and added, "Everyone else gets individual garbage cans. Better hope it isn't garbage collection day." Nuika also found it amusing, but Takora didn't. He elbowed Hydrix sharply and nudged Nuika's foot. "No," said Kryx, "The rest of you share rooms or get storage sections. Your choice." Xeon picked a storage room immediately, so he could do something. Hydrix chose the room Gali wanted, but Takora created a sphere of lava that dripped continuously on Hydrix's head. Arak wanted a room outside of town, but was stuck in one of the rooms, where he promptly froze the door shut and coated the walls and hallway floor with ice. This gave Pohatu and Lewa serious trouble, until Kopaka helped them. Most of the Mata chose rooms, except Tahu.

"Where did you get all these Toa?" Tahu asked Xeon. "Remember when I went back to the Matoran Universe? This is why." Xeon replied.

The next day

All the Toa, plus Zivax, waited in the main room of the base. They were careful to remain quiet, but the attack came from an unexpected direction. Instead of blowing in the doors, the mysterious being landed on the roof and had blasted Gali with a Kurahk staff, knocking her out. The Toa tried to shoot down the figure with weapons and elemental power, but a force field of mechanical origin stopped the attacks. The figure's claw moved in front of the cape, the silhouette blocking it. The next instant an antimatter bomb went off, knocking down everyone near it. The figure jumped to the ground, a mechanical whirring sound escaping as it straightened up. It had black and blue armor, spikes, a Mask of Flight, a tattered cape, a laser rifle and a tool belt with weapons strapped to it. "It's a Toa!" realized Tahu.


	3. Know your enemy

**STILL don't own Bionicle. Slaggit.**

97 years ago

_The Dark Hunter codenamed Renegade stalked through the city. The Makuta fortress called Crystix loomed in front of him, silent as the city around it. Renegade's night-vision eyepieces showed him every inch of the fort. Activating a jet pack, the Hunter flew to the roof and sliced through the stone with a thermal lance. He slipped into the throne room, where a Makuta was standing guard. Normally a huge threat to beings without elemental powers, Makuta were believed by many to be invincible. Renegade chuckled lowly, taking out a handheld rail gun. The Makuta didn't even feel it as the bolt pierced his armor, creating a hole. Another bolt went into the hole, the machine on the end exploding. Makuta armor and Antidermis flew in all directions. _

_Renegade flew out the opening he had made earlier. "Enjoy the skylight, and the fireworks." he muttered. He jumped down, then turned and watched as the building exploded. He laughed maniacally, walking back to his boat. "Shadowed One, the mission was accomplished. I got the treasure, but unfortunately had to detonate the building. I got extra money selling tickets to Matoran, though." "So long as you got the treasure, I don't care." came the reply._

_Renegade got a bit more slack from the Shadowed One than other Hunters because of his skill. He also got more funding than the others because of his 'talent'. He had long ago replaced all special powers with mechanical add-ons, so his mask and elemental power hadn't been used in years. He had also designed and built a customized fighter airship for transport and battle, and was working on a secret project._

"Slag it, I don't care if he's a Great Being. Get him!" Xeon charged at Renegade, but jumped back as the Hunter unlimbered another antimatter bomb. The bomb flew from his grasp and Xeon grabbed it, then set off the timer and threw it back. Renegade hurled it behind him, and Xeon jumped out of the way as laser blasts scorched the ground near him. "Bad plan, Xeon. Let me try." Takora said. Renegade stepped forward, but a volcano erupted in front of him. Antimatter, though, proved unaffected by heat, as the volcano exploded. Xeon fired a rail gun, downing Takora with one good shot. Hydrix tried a tidal wave, with similar results.

Gali was now up, fully affected by the venom. As she slammed her shoulder into Arak, Xeon yelled, "Get her to focus on Renegade!" He swiveled, literally stopping a bullet with magnetism. "So," Renegade hissed, shooting electricity out of his claws, "The mighty Makuta stoop to asking Toa for help? I thought better of both groups." Zivax was now down, the armor that carried his essence shorted out with the electrical barrage. Jumping behind Renegade, Takanuva fired a warning shot. "Fine." Renegade growled. "If that's how you want it, so be it. You will all be eliminated."

**All of Renegade's weapons are based on real physics. The field is merely a matter deflector, and the antimatter bombs are theoretical military weapons.**


	4. Well, that's different

**Disclaimer: Guess what. This will really surprise you. *Gasp*, I don't own Bionicle!**

_Date unknown_

_Renegade sprinted down the hall, his armor completely silent. He rushed towards his quarters, where the Shadowed One had said the requested supplies had arrived. He ripped open the package, seeing the requested equipment neatly arranged inside. He grabbed the humanoid training bot. The plan was coming together seamlessly. _

_Makuta Kryon saw the now-infamous Renegade drop from the roof. Renegade chuckled darkly when he saw Kryon. Kryon heard abnormally fast airships zoom overhead, and there were loud thuds._

_A Plasrahk investigated the remains of Kryon's fortress, but found nothing. All the Brotherhood had to go on was the lone distress transmission from Kryon: 'There's dozens of them! They're- zzzt' _

Present, Zivax's fort

"Slaggit, someone restrain her!" complained Tahu. Gali sent a fist of water at him, then landed a solid punch on Nuika's chest. Renegade used the distraction to shoot Kryx. Gali shouted, slamming Onua into a wall with water. Hydrix smirked as the stream veered up, then tackled Gali. Renegade tried to hit Takanuva, but was stopped in place by Xeon. Renegade triggered his claws, sending electrical current into both Xeon and Takanuva. Whipping out an antimatter bomb, Renegade stuck it onto Takanuva's chest. Zivax used most of his remaining strength to pull it off before it killed Takanuva. Xeon growled, "Enough! Time to end this."

A huge hand of metal erupted from the ground, grabbing Renegade. It lifted him into the air, smashed him back down, and pinned him. Glancing over, he did the same to Gali. Tahu limped forward, glaring at Renegade. "Normally we don't kill," said Tahu. Xeon suggested, "I could 'accidentally' release your Toa of Water, though." Renegade did something unexpected; he started laughing. and exploded.

"What the Karzahni was that?" asked Xeon. Tahu didn't answer, instead noticing something unusual about the fragments. There was no blood, and too much metal. "Xeon, what do you think of this?" Tahu asked, glancing around. Xeon activated the Ivax. "Oh, slag, slag, and slag!" Xeon yelled. "It was a robot! We were almost killed by a slagging robot!" Xeon found the head of the robot. Picking it up, he looked inside. He almost immediately started cursing under his breath, then said, ""Revive Zivax."

Gali's cell

Gali looked around in confusion. She had been hit by Renegade, some kind of beam, and- "Oh, slag!" was the normally peaceful Toa of Water's first statement of the day. Gali looked around, realizing she was in some kind of cell. "Hate to lock you up like that," came Xeon's voice, "but we were afraid you'd hurt somebody. And I worked very hard on this armor." "Did I hurt anyone?" Gali asked, sounding worried. "Nah, no new record for a Kurahk victim, anyway." Xeon replied. "Hydrix offered to restrain you."

Gali was let out of her cell, and saw Zivax talking to the other Toa. Renegade's head was propped on the table between them. "What is that? Did I do that?" Gali said, glancing at the head. "No, Renegade did it. You'll find out later. For now, don't get worked up. We couldn't get all the Kurahk venom."

Zivax stared at the head on the table. "It was a drone?" he asked, sounding suspicious. "A very advanced one, but yes." said Tahu. "That is sorry-bad news, right? There could be several-more out there." Lewa noted. Xeon expressed all of their feelings with one word."Slag!"


	5. If it looks too good to be true

**Disclaimer: *Sarcastically* oh, yeah, sure, I saved up enough allowance money with my time machine to buy Bionicle from the multimillion-dollar company, Lego. Wait, if I had a time machine, I wouldn't need allowance.**

_Date unknown_

_Renegade fitted the last parts onto the training bot, and then activated it with the special code fitted into the brain. As the robot flew off to destroy Makuta Quavik, Renegade boarded his personal airship and flew towards Xia with a number of currencies in the hold. _

_Landing at the dock, he requested to see the owner of the factory. The tall, red and black Xian recognized him immediately and led him into the factory. Renegade made his requests; antimatter bombs, laser rifles, matter shield generators, disposable flight packs, handheld rail guns, cloaking armor and lots of drones. The Xian showed him the samples, and when Renegade was satisfied, requested to see the payment. Renegade brought out a chest filled with assorted currencies. As the Xian counted, Renegade asked, "How many sets can you have done, and when?" "Two dozen by tomorrow." came the reply._

_The Brotherhood had now received five calls like the one from Kryon; "There's dozens of them!"_

Raka Nui, the day after Xeon's discovery

"We'll camp out here. We won't have the luxury we had last time, so since there are thirteen Toa, plus me, all of us will have to share." Zivax warned. "Can't I keep lookout or something?" Kopaka and Arak asked almost in unison. Nuika, meanwhile, was saying something to Hydrix, which both laughed at. "For 'safety' purposes, Nuika will sleep outside." Takora said, glaring. She groaned and asked Hydrix, "Did they overhear?" "No," Takora said, "but we know you."

The usual chaos of two Toa teams and a Makuta choosing sleeping quarters was magnified by the cramped conditions. Kopaka tried to freeze a room shut for himself, but Arak used his mask to get in. Nobody wanted to share a room with a Makuta, but Takanuva was tricked by Nuika into 'standing guard' over the Makuta and locked in. Nuika and Hydrix were kept apart to prevent problems, but Takora was more than capable of setting them up anyway. He coated the floor with water and tricked Hydrix into taking Gali's room. Xeon tried to seal his door, but it was stone. Gali was put in his room after she tried to drown Hydrix. Kryx was stuck with Lewa, and began cursing as loud and fast as Lewa could talk. Pohatu agreed to a room with Onua, saying that his roommate didn't snore as loud as Tahu, who was sharing a room with Takora.

The next day, suspected attack site

The Toa and Makuta in ready positions, standing on the edge of the roof. The town had been evacuated already, down to the rare Rahi and plants. The town's lack of inhabitants made it easy to spot the Renegade drones, five in total, walking down the street. Kopaka picked off the first with surprising ease, freezing the joints. The second and third fell to Xeon, as massive metal fists literally crushed them. Hydrix flew down and distracted the fourth and fifth, who fell to Pohatu's earthquakes. The Toa and Makuta cheered, marveling at the relative ease of the victory. "Well, well, well. Aren't we in a gullible mood today?" said Renegade. The Toa turned with dread, seeing a much more powerful-looking Renegade clone standing on the roof behind them. The Toa tried all the attacks that had been successful on the other five, but internal defenses, shields and the jetpack countered all of them. "Meet version beta," Renegade smirked.


	6. Going viral

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bionicle, but I plan to make a fortune off of this anyway.**

_Date unknown_

_Renegade smiled broadly as he talked over the communicator with the Xian. The Xian was wise not to ask what this was for. He couldn't hold a gasp as the Hunter's latest request came in. "You want WHAT?" he asked, staring at the transmitter. He knew his very resourceful customer could pay, just not why. "Yes. That big," Renegade said. "No, the other ones," the Xian said. This kind of equipment would let an Archives mole defeat a Makuta. "Yes. That alloy. I can provide the microtech," Renegade confirmed._

_The latest payment came from some brilliant investments Renegade had made. He paid, and then handpicked one of the products. "Those will more than kill Makuta, you know," the Xian said. "I know. They're for killing everything else." Renegade laughed._

The roof

Hydrix lunged at the drone, but it sidestepped and would of dropped her to her death were it not for her wings. Takora increased the heat, but his companions began to get hot well before the drone. "I advise you to continue to be amusing. It is keeping you alive," Renegade said. He unhooked a bottle of fluid from the utility belt. "Get back!" Onua yelled. Renegade laughed again and began drinking what turned out to be fruit juice. The Toa Nuva looked at each other. There was no way to beat Renegade on the roof, but if they could get to the ground, they could form Toa Kaita.

Xeon lifted his arms suddenly, and a huge plate of metal smacked into Renegade. "Oops, my redecorating skills need work," Xeon chuckled, as Renegade fell. The Toa followed him, as did Zivax. The Nuva split into groups consisting of Tahu, Onua and Pohatu, and Gali, Lewa and Kopaka. The Kaita forms emerged, stomping toward the Renegade. He got up, and looked genuinely surprised at the giants in front of him. The one led by Tahu brought a massive fist down, almost crushing Renegade. Xeon's metal arms made escape difficult for their enemy, as he was almost grabbed by one. Renegade threw a bomb at the ground, blowing away all nearby hands, then stopped shooting and held up a button.

"This remote will activate nanobots in your Water Toa's bloodstream, multiplying the Kurahk venom. The bonding process will infect Lewa and Kopaka as well. Do you really want to fight a Kaita as well as me?" Renegade looked smug. "Alright, what do you want?" Xeon grimaced. They couldn't led Gali be re-infected and they couldn't let Renegade get away. "You sick, twisted pile of-" Hydrix's rant was cut off by Takora, who said, "If you tick him off, I'll leave you to face the Kaita alone."

Renegade laughed again. "I want… this!" Renegade pressed the button with his finger. Gali's components of the Kaita began to shake, followed by the rest. The merged being began to argue even with its components, splitting up. Renegade flew off, hurling something at Nuika. The Kaita split, and Kopaka, Lewa, and Gali all landed. With a shout, Kopaka attacked Tahu. Xeon pinned the infected Lewa, saying, "Try not to hurt them!" "Easy for you to say," Arak scoffed, fighting Gali. She jumped, slammed a kick into Arak's face, and slammed Xeon with water. This released Lewa, who worked with Gali to batter Xeon. "We're better than this! There are three of them!" Takora yelled, knocking Kopaka off of Tahu. Kopaka was quickly subdued, knocked out by the Fire Toa.

Xeon, meanwhile, was not faring so well. He ripped Lewa off him, only to be kicked in the back by Gali. As the Water Toa was knocked off, Lewa resumed his attack. Xeon yelled, slamming his twin weapons into Gali's spine. She crumpled, wounded. Xeon smashed Lewa into the ground and brought a giant metal fist down on him three times in quick succession.

"Slag, that stuff is infectious!" Nuika realized, putting the package aside. She told Tahu, as Xeon threw the wounded Gali into the side of a building hard enough to collapse it. "Find a way do subdue Xeon remotely, and isolate the venom. It cannot spread more." Tahu said. Xeon's power made it tough to subdue him, but Arak pulled it of using the Mask of Intangibility.

Gali found herself in the same cell as before. This time, though, there were three others in nearby cells; Kopaka, Lewa and Xeon. "You guys okay?" The guard this time was Takanuva. "Yeah," Xeon muttered, "just dandy. It wasn't bad being infected, it was a great learning experience. Sure." "It happened again, didn't it?" Gali asked. "Yes, but you were more hurt than anyone else." Takanuva said. Gali rubbed her sore, bandaged back. The others all had wounds of some sort, such as Kopaka's burns. Tahu brought in a table, put a bag of what looked like blood on it, and said, "This is Kurahk venom with nanobots in it. It is the reason for the disaster this time. It is infectious and can be activated remotely, so you four will stay here." Xeon immediately tried to smash the door, but found his elemental powers didn't work. Neither did anyone else's. "Your powers have been subdued," Takanuva explained. "Xeon said, "So you want us to stay here? Defenseless?" "No, you will get a guard," Tahu said. "Come on, let's go!" Zivax's voice called. Tahu ran out. "Well, this is more slag," Xeon mutterd.


	7. Equal and opposite

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lego, Bionicle or any related trademarks/copyrights**

**Thanks to InTheLight1396 for the reviews and encouragement!**

Containment cells, the next day

"We have to go," Tahu stated. "Takanuva will stay here." Xeon grimaced but nodded, knowing the risks. If Renegade brought his button again, it could endanger the other Toa. But if Renegade attacked them there, there would only be one Toa with elemental powers.

Tahu led the group to the next Makuta fortress. This one had automatic defenses in place that could stop Renegade. If they could defeat the drones, they could find and destroy the factory, as well as the real Renegade. Each being manned a weapons station of their own, including Zivax. As was becoming a habit, Renegade surprised them. Instead of drones, sleek black airships with blue accents flew over the fort, raking it with blue laser fire. The rockets proved unable to hit the very maneuverable aircraft, and the ground-based lasers couldn't hit the hovering ships. A particularly large airship soared overhead and dropped a massive antimatter bomb. As the roof was blown open, the remaining Toa Nuva formed a Kaita. To it's surprise, so did Takora, Hydrix and Arak. The giants managed to wreck a few airships, but many escaped.

One giant stepped from the rubble and looked around cautiously. "That was too easy," it remarked to the other. That being nodded, also cautious, as Zivax, Arak and Nuika investigated the remains of the crashed ships. Nuika noticed something on one wing. "Xia" it said. "What do you make of this?" she asked the others. Arak gasped. "That's a weapons island! I know where it is!" he said. Just then, the Kaita's vigilance paid off. Storming through the ruins of the buildings were two giant Renegade drones, four times the normal size and bigger than either Kaita. One was colored differently than the other, marking the distinction. One had green parts, where the other had blue. Tahu's Kaita tried to tackle the green, but a vicious uppercut knocked it onto its back. The other landed a powerful kick to the Takora Kaita's midsection.

Several blows were traded between the giants, but the Renegades had a clear upper hand. One of them swung its giant laser rifle into the Tahu Kaita's temple, knocking it out and disconnecting them. Takora's brought both fists down on its opponent's neck, but the drone's heavy armor kept it intact. A sharp punch shattered Takora's Kaita, and those three beings fell to the ground.

The cells

Xeon was bored, right up until Takanuva was thrown into view, unconscious. Three Renegade drones walked in and saw the helpless Toa. "So when they can't cure you, they lock you up?" one asked, its processor genuinely surprised. Xeon growled, held up a fist, and resumed messing with something on the wall. Another said, "Even their elemental powers are subdued. Wonder if Zivax has even made Rahkshi, let alone removed their venom?" "Doesn't matter." the first growled. "Lock 'em up." Gali tried to hit the closest on through the bars, but her arms weren't near long enough. Xeon suddenly shouted, lifting the entire door above his head.

The fortress

So far, Zivax was injured, Nuika had a concussion, and Hydrix's knuckles were hurt from pounding on the blue drone's face while flying in front of it. The green drone was out, but had self-destructed. Currently, the only data they had was the word 'Xia'.


	8. Suprise, suprise!

**Disclaimer: I did this in the first chapter; do you think I own Bionicle now?**

**Again, thanks to InTheLight for the reviews.**

The cells

The drones turned as they saw Xeon escape, then throw the door at one of them, crushing it in half. The other two opened fire, but stepped back into Gali and Kopaka's reach. Gali snapped one's neck immediately, while Kopaka cut important-looking wires on the other. Xeon rushed over, grabbing his Scissor Staffs from the table and cutting the hinges of the other Toa's cells. The Nuva grabbed their own weapons from the table. Xeon led them outside, where there were airships awaiting the drones. Xeon, Lewa, and Kopaka each took one, as Gali was deemed too injured to pilot the complex craft.

The giant stormed closer, but both of Tahu's legs had been broken by falling rubble. Takora was trying to carry him, but was not going fast enough to outrace the giant's long strides. As if the situation wasn't bad enough, five airships appeared overhead. The lead two opened fire, wounding Arak. Suddenly, the three in back shot down the other two, exploding them in the air. The blue plasma bolts began raining down on the colossus, stopping it. Before the Toa could recover from the initial shock, Gali jumped out of one of them, landed on the giant's wounded back, and climbed through what turned out to be a portal. The giant stopped, jerked, and saluted the airships. "Mission accomplished." "Do you know how cheesy that sounds?" Xeon's voice asked from the largest airship. "Whatever," Gal said, "don't we owe them an explanation?" The giant pointed its thumb over its shoulder at the stunned Toa and Makuta on the ground.

"How did you escape your cells?" Tahu was asking. Xeon pointed at the structure and said, "Go look yourself." "Fine," Tahu growled, "How did you hijack three Renegade airships?" Xeon explained about the drones, stealing the craft, and finding the schematics for the giant. "And how did you find us?" Tahu wondered. "It was Gali who found the map of battlefields drones were being deployed to. Sadly, Renegade was too careful to giveaway the manufacturing point." Tahu nodded and said, "We found that it's somewhere on Xia." "With these vehicles we can get there in no time! After that we can get to the manufacturing site, and find Renegade!" Xeon said excitedly.

Location undisclosed

Renegade cursed under his breath and typed some commands. He hit the proper clearance keys, and set off a massive force of drones. The colossus would cost money, but he had plenty of that. The craft he had lost to the meddling Toa could endanger his army, but he had pilot drones that were modeled after some of the best fighter pilots in the galaxy. Many were tough enough to win a dogfight when outnumbered two-to-one.

Meanwhile, he began fortifying his base and plant. If the Toa had captured the airships, they might go to Xia and talk to the old plant's owner. They might find the new one. Renegade laughed manically. They might find his base, but they wouldn't be glad they did.


	9. Puzzle peices

**Disclaimer: Et cetera, et cetera, blah blah blah. I don't own Bionicle, blahblahblah**

_Date unknown_

"_YOU WHAT?" the Shadowed One roared. "I quit. Can you grasp that concept?" Renegade smirked. "You can't quit. I will kill you." the Shadowed One growled. He swung his staff, killing the traitor with one good stroke. "He isn't dead," Prototype reported. "Why not?" challenged the Dark Hunter's leader. "I am here, you know." Renegade walked in from the door, standing by the drone's body. "Prototype, go kill Renegade." the Shadowed One commanded. Prototype walked out._

_The building exploded outwards, sparing only the Shadowed one and the absent Prototype. Riptide, Whiplash and others were buried under the rubble, possibly injured or worse. Another Renegade drone appeared and said, "Here is my resignation form. You can do the paperwork." and walked away._

_Renegade had located an island as a base a while ago. A secluded, wrecked island that he knew very well. Arkah Nui. His home island. He had watched the Xians work, and had trained clones to build the factory and make the material. _

_Under a moth later, the entire island had been rebuilt, the Matoran-sized houses acting as storage containers. The Ruined buildings and dried lava flow had been cleaned up, sending the magma to Ta-Arkah and the factories. Po-Arkah built the delicate computers and Ga-Arkah programmed the drones. Ko-Arkah was not finished, and Ba-Arkah, Renegade's village, was the command center, a dark and complex city of computers and rooms._

Xia

"You're saying you don't know Renegade?" Hydrix asked the island's overseer. "N-no. Nothing o-on record." The overseer stammered. She was being interrogated by Hydrix. This involved dangling her over the tallest smokestack by her ankles with a blade at her throat. The overseer swore she knew nothing. This could only mean one thing. "Slag, he's not here anymore!" Xeon said. "We need to find the plant he was using." "Let's blow some stuff up, get mauled by drones, and break everything within a hundred-foot radius." Kryx suggested. "That doesn't help us," Tahu argued. Xeon asked, "Do I LOOK like someone who cares?" Hydrix held out a piece of explosive helpfully. Tahu glared, then said, "Spread out! I want that factory found!" "Aye, aye, captain, sir!" Xeon laughed, magnetically hovering over the city.

After a few hours of searching and help from the Ivax, Renegade's old factory was located. Xeon summoned the others. "This is where the equipment was made." he said. A red and black Xian appeared. "Can I help you?" "Yes, make all the Renegade drones and vehicles self-destruct." "The Xian looked surprised. "You know Renegade?" "In a bad way," Tahu said. The whole group was battered-looking, and a few had fresh wounds. "He left a few months ago," the Xian replied. "Frag!" Xeon said.

"He's gone?" Xeon demanded. The Toa and Makuta had secured a meeting with the Shadowed One through Xeon's connections from Dark Mirror and Hydrix's threats. However, it was proving to be another dead end. "Yes. He blew up my base and left a notice about quitting." Unlike the Xian, the Shadowed One was completely unafraid of the beings before him. "Where is he?" Xeon asked softly. He put on a friendly smile and held up his hands. His Staffs flew into them and he pinned the Shadowed One by the neck. "Tell me NOW!" he shouted at the Dark Hunter's leader. "I don't know!" the Shadowed One said. "When did he leave?" Gali asked? "A few moths ago." the Shadowed One replied.

The Toa had gained some information about Renegade's shadowy past. He had been a Toa of Gravity and a brilliant engineer and businessman on Arkah Nui. He had fought a Makuta to defend his Matoran, but only half of the villagers made it. The rest disappeared or drowned. Renegade was defeated and the Makuta had used Shattering power, but Renegade somehow survived and built a life support suit. There was also a rumor that he went crazy and became obsessed with killing Makuta, though he retained his genius. This fit what the Toa had encountered fighting him. Xeon had managed to secure some data from on top of the Matoran Universe; Arkah Nui, though reportedly destroyed by the Makuta that had attacked Renegade, was intact and inhabited.

**For those curious, ^ is similar to the top of Renegade's mask, the Mask of Flight, as well as my interpretation of the design on a Gravity Suva.**


	10. Arkah Nui

**Disclaimer: I'm running out of funny or sarcastic things to say here. Ah well. I do not own Bionicle. **

BOOM. BOOM. CRASH! The building finally collapsed under the withering blue plasma fire. A giant stormed forward and smashed the remains underfoot, not caring for Matoran inside. Dozens of the giants stormed through the city. One bomber dropped an explosive on the familiar landmark, threatening the foundation. Another one of possibly hundreds of blue-black figures piloted the airship around, the computer locating the weak point. The second missile dropped, knocking the tower almost over. The Coliseum trembled, threatening to fall under the barrage of plasma and missiles.

The Toa watched in horror as the army smashed through their city. As a Renegade wandered too close, Tahu vented his frustrations by creating a volcano under it, instantly turning the unprepared robot to molten slag. "We need to move," Tahu said. "Let's stop those things." "May I ask you a question?" Xeon asked. "Sure," Tahu agreed. "ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?" Xeon demanded. "There are hundreds of them, and the volcano trick will work only once before they shield themselves. What we need to do to save Metru Nui is catch the real Renegade and shut these things down remotely."

Near Arkah Nui

"You want us to do what?" Takanuva asked, disbelieving. "Infiltrate." Xeon said. "By dressing as Renegade drones? That trick never works." Tahu argued. "It'll work better than any of your blockheaded plans," Xeon muttered. "Less whining, more saving lives." Zivax spoke up. "Know how weird that sounds from a Makuta?" Xeon asked. "Okay, let's go."

The boat flew out of the water. "Frag!" Xeon yelled. "Water mines!" Hydrix dove overboard, followed by Takora. "How will he survive underwater?" Kopaka asked "His mask lets him survive underwater, in lava, in arctic conditions and even in space," Xeon explained. Several mines were hurled out of the boat's path, and some exploded from heat. Takora and Hydrix returned, saying, "That won't go unnoticed. Let's go."

As they approached the island, Xeon kept most of the missiles from targeting them, so the approach was uneventful. Landing was a different issue altogether, though. As a guard inspected their boat, Tahu became very glad for the disguises. "Told you. Bow before my superior reasoning capabilities!" Xeon said after they were passed the guard. Tahu noticed the guard say something into the microphone, but couldn't hear. "I've got a bad feeling about this," Gali said nervously. An antimatter bomb went off next to them, throwing them across the open beach. A pair of drones walked forward, all systems ready. "Betas!" Tahu realized, remembering the battle on the roof. "Beta this!" Xeon snarled. He pried out a piece of the steel dock and slammed it through one of them, then snapped some important wires on the other. Both fell, deactivated. "They know we're here. Let's move." Tahu said. The Toa made their way to the Ta-Arkah section.

As they reached it, no guard drones appeared. All drones already there were engaged in their work, not even noticing the newcomers. "That's where he mass-produces the drones," Xeon noted. The Toa continued towards Ba-Arkah. "How do we find him?" "Search," Tahu answered. "I have a better idea, lure him out." Xeon said. "How?" asked Tahu. Arak, Kryx and Nuika appeared, flying overhead in the stolen jets. Arak's dropped a bomb, sending a dozen Renegade drones flying."That's how." Xeon said.


	11. The battle will rage

**Disclaimer: *Sigh* I do not own Bionicle. Shocking.**

**I noticed some typos in previous chapters. Please inform me if you spot them, so I can fix and eventually re-upload the chapters.**

The three jets, blue, white, and red, blasted the city. The red one split off and went for the mainframe, the anti-aircraft weapons not targeting a ship perceived to be friendly. As the mainframe blew up, most drones not on the island shut down. Xeon shot Tahu the now-familiar told-you look and started tearing through the metal supports on buildings.

By now the drones were fighting back, shooting at aircraft and fighting Toa on the ground. Nuika's blue aircraft took a hit, exploding and crashing into a building. Arak's red vehicle and Kryx's white were in a one-sided dogfight with a blue-black jet. As Arak's spiraled to earth, the pilot ejected and let the plane explode against one of the bigger fortresses. Kryx followed suit, his plane also injured by the more skilled Renegade.

An hour later

Xeon used magnetism to crash the jet, but another took its place and started firing. Xeon grimaced and used magnetism to stab the pilot through the windshield with a rod. As the robot and vehicle smashed to the ground, a dozen Beta Renegades ran out from a nearby street. Knowing that he couldn't fight all of them alone, he brought down the buildings nearby down on them. Xeon levitated up to look for Renegade, but saw nothing of the ex-Toa. Tahu had already wrecked the large building in the middle of town, but it was just a weapons testing range. Xeon had no idea where to look, so they had split up. This tactic had proved ineffective, however, as Renegade had not appeared during the battle.

Gali and Takora searched the water desperately, trying to find anywhere Renegade could have escaped. So far, they hadn't even seen a boat and Xeon kept anyone from flying to escape. Renegade was either still on the island or someone had told him that they were coming.

Tahu tore through another building. Renegade didn't show off much, which made it difficult to find him. The center of town had yielded nothing, nor had the borders. In all, things weren't going as planned.

Arak and Kopaka walked through Ba-Arkah's quiet streets, finding nothing. The Ice Toa said nothing, each thinking to themselves. Kopaka's Mask of X-ray told him there was nothing in the immediate area, so they just looked for a way to locate Renegade. Arak finally spoke. "He's nowhere near here. Something's very wrong."

Kryx blasted another Renegade. Having found nothing, he and Nuika amused themselves by blowing up drones. Nuika spray-painted another hideous pink, triggering a logic glitch. Suddenly, a dozen Betas appeared. Nuika took a shot to the leg, dropping her. "How'd they find us?" Kryx demanded, before being knocked out by lightning.

"Guess who." Takanuva, Zivax, and Hydrix were using a simple strategy to find Renegade; smash everything and hope to find the enemy. It had worked pretty well until plasma blasts slammed them from behind. What looked like Kryx and Nuika stood in the doorway, except that there were a dozen of each. "What the slag, Nuika!" Hydrix readied her twin blades, and the beings behind her fell into battle stances. "Oh, I'm not Nuika. Renegade is just trying out instant manufacturing." The drone that looked like Nuika said. "Than I don't feel bad about this." Zivax said, as Takanuva dragged her backwards. Zivax motioned and the roof collapsed. Once out the back door, the other two explained the trap. "Let's regroup. We need to wreck this place before someone else gets captured." She sent the regroup signal through the headset. Out of nowhere, five aircraft shot forward, blasting them with more plasma than could be held off. Hydrix, Takanuva and Zivax dropped, unable to withstand the surprise attack.

Fifteen minutes later

The remaining Toa regrouped near the ruined weapons test range. "We need to find the others and Renegade." Tahu said. Xeon said, "We have two options. Search methodically, find Renegade, resolve our differences peacefully, and locate the others. Or blow up and smash everything, find Renegade, and dissect his well-armored cranium for info and still find the others." Everyone agreed on the first course of action. The Nuva formed the two Kaita, while the rest stayed on the ground. As Tahu's Kaita rammed a Renegade into a building, Kopaka's pinned one and let Xeon climb inside. "Now we're talking!" Xeon cheered, obliterating an opposing Renegade. Suddenly, Xeon noticed something.

Kryx woke up in a cell next to Nuika, Hydrix, Takanuva, and Zivax. Outside, there were sounds of fighting, but a long ways off. Standing in front of them was a Renegade drone, different than the others. "It's the real one," Nuika said. Kryx jumped at the bars, straining to hit the rogue Toa with plasma and his fists, but his efforts were stopped by a force field. Renegade smirked. "I'm going to kill him!" Several of his prisoners were shouting. "Wrong." Renegade's voice was like the drones', but it was deeper and more organic. He walked away.

The battlefield

Kopaka's Kaita took a direct punch from a Renegade, but Xeon tackled it. Kopaka's stood up, and then noticed something wrong. Kryx was there, fighting Renegade drones. Suddenly, this was the least of his concerns. Xeon's Renegade titan had been shot and exploded.


	12. Hide and seek

**Disclaimer: Why do we put these things in here? I don't own Bionicle.**

Kryx smashed his way out of the cell with plasma bolts, shattering the wall. A few more blasts freed the others. They had been brought to a small complex on the beach, but a stray shot from the battle had destroyed the guards. Now the Toa were outside the building, trying to find a way off the beach.

As Xeon's drone blew, the Toa of Magnetism backflipped out of the rubble. He had lost his mask, but was too busy to care. Nuika walked up to him, pulling out a bomb. "Slag!" Xeon growled, blasting the robot. Xeon located Tahu and told him about the drones. "What?" Tahu asked. Xeon noticed Kryx, and Tahu pinned him. "What?" Kryx asked. "You're real?' Xeon asked, retrieving his mask. "Yes, we escaped. Get off!" Kryx shouted, knocking Tahu off. The others appeared, Hydrix with machine parts on her blades. "How did they copy you so quickly?" Tahu wondered. Xeon frowned. "Take out the main factory!"

Xeon found the factory surprisingly easy to destroy, smashing metal towers with ease. That was when three giants appeared, preparing to destroy the Toa. Xeon grinned. A tower lifted straight up and smashed into the lead drone, the others being wrecked by shrapnel. "Wow, that was cool-fun! How did you quick-do that?" Lewa asked, stunned. "That would've taken some power," Kopaka agreed. Xeon smiled, saying, "Let's wreck this place."

Four hours later

The Toa had wrecked most of the island, and were encountering less and less opposition from the drones. Without the factory or backup, they were running out. "This almost makes me wish for the Bohrok instead. Far easier to beat." Tahu remarked, as a Beta ambushed them. Xeon caught the metal parts in it with magnetism and threw it into the distance, only to take a hit to his already-hurt arm from another. He blasted it to pieces and moved on. Kopaka used his mask and looked around, looking for more. The area was empty. "Almost done cleaning." Xeon said. "Let's go back to Ba-Arkah." The Toa had wiped out the rest of the island, preventing Renegade from escaping. If they found him, he couldn't hide.

Xeon rushed to the building. It was where Renegade was. The last building standing. Tahu limped toward the structure. The battle had been easier after they took out the command center, but artificially intelligent robots still attacked from time to time. Shockingly, everyone had survived. Tahu kicked open the door. A plasma blast hit him in the chest, knocking him out. An antimatter bomb knocked everyone else away. A being stepped out. Renegade. The ex-Toa gave them a look, activated his jet and flew off. By the time everyone was back on their feet, Renegade was on the run.


	13. The end, or not

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lego or Bionicle.**

Xeon sprinted after Renegade, using magnetism to boost his speed. The Toa Nuva and Zivax flew, while Xeon's team kept them from landing. Renegade shot ahead, using the jet pack to outrace his pursuers. He landed and sprinted through a cave near the Ko-Arkah border. The mist disguised the being, leaving the Toa on the rocky, misty shore. Xeon rushed ahead, only to trigger a trip wire and collapse the cave mouth, leaving the Toa of Magnetism in the cave alone with Renegade. Xeon created a wall of metal from metal dust in the cave wall, giving him warning if Renegade attacked. A laugh echoed through the cave behind him and he swiveled, narrowly dodging a serrated boomerang. There was nothing there.

lTl

Outside

The Toa paced nervously as Tahu, Takora and Kryx tried to knock down the stone wall separating them from Xeon and Renegade. However, the wall was thick enough and wet enough that it was seemingly impervious to fire and plasma. Pohatu had already tried manipulating the stone, but the unusual minerals that deflected the fire and plasma were not responding to Pohatu's power either.

lTl

Xeon stared at the empty cave. Renegade was here, but was evidently invisible. Xeon thought for a moment, dodging a blast. "Checkmate," Xeon muttered. He sent the wall of metal dust around him, coating the cave. Renegade was outlined in front of the wall. Xeon lunged forward, swinging his blades. This gave Renegade no choice but to blast open the cave wall.

lTl

Tahu was about to give up when the wall exploded. Renegade sprinted out, followed by Xeon. The Toa of Magnetism threw one blade, magnetically maneuvering it to catch the Toa. Renegade spun and blasted the weapon, but it was supported with magnetism and kept flying. At the last second, Renegade attached a bomb to the weapon and disintegrated it. Tahu created a wall of fire around Renegade, but the ex-Toa's shields kept him safe as he walked out. Hydrix lunged after him, but he jumped to the side and electrocuted her. Kryx sprinted forward, using his own Mask to deflect Renegade's blows. Kryx backflipped, kicking Renegade's chin with both feet and Renegade fell on his back, stunned.

ITI

Renegade awakened in a specialized cell that kept him from contacting anyone outside or using gravity. "You." Xeon had appeared, glaring at Renegade. "We don't kill prisoners, but it's tempting to make an exception." Renegade said nothing, just sitting on the floor. He didn't move. Xeon cautiously unlocked the door and slipped in. Renegade made no move to attack. Suddenly, he looked up and said, "I will get revenge." Then he fell over. "What the slag?" Xeon wondered. He called for Tahu. Tahu kicked the body over and carefully cut through the armor. Inside was a robot. The real Renegade had somehow escaped. Tahu stared, and then said, "I guess there are things we'll never understand." "And a lot that you won't." Hydrix smirked.

END


End file.
